Everybody loves Anna!
by Powerful-phoenix
Summary: Horo Horo and Ryu make a strange drink: a love potion. How can we turn the characters into normal? What will Anna do? lots of humor! UPDATE! (I' ll upload the chapter better next time)
1. the potion

**EVERYBODY LOVES ANNA!!!   
**   
Author: powerfulphoenix

e-mail:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Shaman King...even if i wish that was true...

Summary: Everybody knows Yoh's fiancé is Anna, but...what if all the male characters suddenly fell in love with her?? And if she loves them back????

Author's notes: This is my first SK fic so please review for any comments, ideas, etc. On this story, Hao is still a bad-ass but not so bad to kill humans and he still is after Anna, and Lyserg doesn't go all crazy every time he sees Hao.

It was a sunny day, the birds were singing and the rays of light illuminated the

beautiful landscape of the streets of Japan. A typical day of spring.

So much peace can't be true...

BOOM

"Aah!"

"I told you to make lunch!!"

"Yes Anna"

Not in the Asakura house at least.

Like every day, you could hear a yell of pain (because of a hit on the head) of

Yoh Asakura, a 15 year old shaman. The scream was followed by the voice of his

fiancée, Anna Kyouyama.

"Yes little brother, hurry up, I'm hungry" - said the smirking Hao Asakura, who was sitting by the window and who nobody invited.

"Hao, what are you doing here?" - asked Yoh, his twin just smiled.

"Looking for food little brother, what else could I be doing here?"

"Hao..."

"And of course, to see that hot fiancée of yours"

"You get to work as well Asakura!"- Hao turned but it was too late to block the large piece of bread Anna had thrown to his face.

Yoh was laughing very hard and Anna got out of the kitchen.

She walked to the living room. There were Ren and Horo Horo arguing about something, Ryu was trying to talk to Lyserg who was reading a book Pilika and Tamao were laughing at Chocolove's jokes (nobody understoodhow can that be possible) and Manta and Jun were talking something about trios around the world( A/N: both of them are rich...I wish I had all that   
money).

Anna frowned, she walked to Horo Horo.

"Where is Faust?"

"Maybe he's in his room"

"Go there then"-said Anna quickly Horo Horo froze

"What? Why me? It's creepy in there"

"Ryu, go with him"

"Yes, Miss Anna, everything for you and master Yoh".

"Why doesn't Ren look for the doctor, too?"

"He is, he'll look around the house"

"WHAT? You have no right to..."- Ren stopped when he saw Anna's death glare. He sighed and stood up.

The three shaman went to look for Faust and Anna returned to the kitchen.

KITCHEN

"What have you done, you idiot? ! you messed up the floor, now you clean it!!"

"Me? It was YOU, Hao!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too plus one!"

"Was not plus hundred!"

This is not the typical argument you hear from two of the most powerful shaman in

the world (you know the generally they talk about who's stronger, who's going to

hell first, that kind of stuff), but when you put them together to do something of the

regular life...it gets ridiculous.

"Stop fighting and hurry up with lunch!" - yelled Anna very angry and with a

voice strong enough to stop the fight and make them shut Their mouth   
(A/N: YEAH! Woman rule!....ok, I'll shut up now)

"Yes Anna"- replied Yoh as Hao muttered something like "crazy woman" and

kept working. He was lucky Anna didn't hear him.

Yoh hung his head down and started cleaning, Hao laughed.

"Stop giggling, Hao!"

"I am not giggling!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Anna sighed and left the kitchen, those two were impossible.

FAUST's ROOM

Alter a short discussion about going in or not to the doctor's room, Ryu knocked the door, but nobody answered.

"Do you think he's..."

"Asleep?"

"No, dead"

"Don't be ridiculous Ryu!"

"But, what if he is?"

"Shut up already, we're going in."

The door slowly opened and they saw a dark room. Ryu turned on the lights and a mini-lab appeared in front of their eyes. Their jaw's hang to the floor as they saw bottled of different shapes and sizes with strange liquids on them.

Then they saw a bowl, both shaman smiled evilly.

"Do you think we should?"

"What are we waiting for?"

Immediately, Ryu and Horo Horo filled the bowl with different ingredients.

Then they mixed the solution and put it on a big bottle. The liquid had a red color and both shaman started feeling dizzy because of its smell.

Then, the door opened

"Have you found him?"

"AAAH!!"

Ryu and Horo Horo jumped and they thought they were going to have a heart attack. Then they turned around.

Ryu quickly put the bottle behind him when he saw Ren by the door.

"What were you two doing?"

"Nothing Ren, now let's go"- said Horo Horo an the three of them got out of the room

KITCHEN

"Finally, it's done!"

"Congratulations, master Yoh!"

"Thanks Amidamaru!" - the samurai spirit disappeared and Hao smirked.

"What?"

"Thanks Amidamaru"- Hao mimicked his brother with a girly tone- what the hell was that? What are you going to do next? "Oh, Amidamaru, will you   
marry me?" - then Hao laugh really hard holding his stomach and Yoh had a vein on his head (the one that you show when you're angry) closing his   
eyes to stay cool.

"Shut up, Hao! You just say that because you don't have a girlfriend!"

Hao stopped laughing almost immediately

"I can have whoever I want"

"Yeah, right"

"What do you mean by that!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Um, excuse me, have you seen Faust?"- asked Horo Horo with a drop behind his head.

"Oh, you mean the creepy doctor?"

"Yes, that one"- said Ryu, Yoh frowned.

"Haven't seen him."

"Hao, Faust is not creepy"- replied Yoh.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

The three shaman looked at the Asakura twins with a big drop on their heads before leaving the kitchen. However, Ryu didn't notice he had forgotten the bottle on the kitchen...

After the "little" argument. Yoh, Hao and Tamao had to serve lunch. Tamao looked the bottle and, thinking it was strawberry juice, she served it to the shaman.

Everybody ate in silence (which was really rare) and when Manta was about to drink his juice, Anna sent him and Chocolove to wash the dishes. Tamao , Pilika and Jun said they wanted to go shopping and left talking excited about what they were going to buy.

Anna wanted to stay a little longer but Then she saw Hao looking at her .

Anna got up and then everybody took their drinks.

Immediately, the drink made a strong effect on the shaman. The red liquid   
going through their system was making them feel dizzy and strange. Their   
heads felt like they were about to explode.

The itako wasn't aware of what was happening to her friends and she just   
acted normally.

"I'm going out. Don't forget to clean this mess up".- she said in her usual bossy tone, but instead of hearing all of them complaining, she saw them looking at her in a VERY strange way.

Way too strange.

Everybody was looking at her wide-eyed like zombies, no one moved a   
muscle.

They just kept staring at her like they were seeing her under a new light   
or as if she had grown an extra head.

"Stop looking at me!" - she said but no one moved.

The itako felt a little uncomfortable because she felt as if she was being undressed by their stares. She just turned and said "When I return, I want to find this place clean!"- then she was gone

In the blink of an eye, everybody started working like mad...even Hao and Ren.

SHAMAM'S POV

After all of them drank their drink. It had a funny effect on them. Everybody tried to fight them. Ren, Yoh and Hao were the last to give in. It was like that drink had turned their brains upside down and now they had no control over their actions.

A feminine voice interrupt and all the shaman opened their eyes to find....the most beautiful creature they had ever seen!!

Her figure seemed to glow under some divine light, her amazing blond hair matched perfectly her delicate face and her deep black eyes were like an open door to her soul.

In other words, they were looking at a walking angel.

The blond haired girl turned and said something about not looking at her, but it was impossible. It was like their eyes were glued to her face.

The trance only ended when the gorgeous girl left the place. Now each guy had their own thoughts abut what had just happened as they cleaned the dining- room with excitement.

The only problem was not all the shaman were going to wait for Anna.

Ryu and Horo Horo had other plans.

That's why they escaped from the house and ran after Anna.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: YAY!!!!!!!! I finished the first chapter, please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The first victims: Horo Horo and Ryu

EVERYBODY LOVES ANNA!!!  
  
Author: powerful_phoenix  
  
e-mail: lime01_j@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Shaman King...even if I wish that was true...  
  
Summary: Everybody knows Yoh's fiancé is Anna, but...what if all the male characters suddenly fell in love with her?? And if she loves them back????  
  
Author's notes: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Raku Ozzarian princess : thanks for saying it was funny  
  
monique-179 : here's the next chapter for you!  
  
Haruon Sakura : yes, I plan to make Anna very popular and funny. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Shin1 : I'll make Anna really loved and ...she'll love in return soon. *wink, wink*  
  
Sweet Anime Fan : You know how Horo Horo is, he must be impatient. ^_^u  
  
JSF : thanks for telling me I had some errors, if somebody doesn't do it, then how am I supposed to know?? THANKS A LOT.  
  
Ale-chan: thanks for saying you loved the story. You are SOO cute! ^_^  
  
RuByMoOn17: this chapter is for you, please tell me what you think!  
  
Joruri Soma: I'm SORRY I made it hard to read, I'm a bit clumsy with computers but I promise you I'll do my best! Please continue reviewing!!  
  
Mafaldyna : I'm glad you liked it!! I hope I'll get your review about this chapter!  
  
*******************  
  
Author: I'm sorry Anna!!! I 'm sorry for not updating before!!  
  
Anna: * kicks the author and she flies very far. The author lands in the middle of the shamans*  
  
Author: I SAID I WAS SORRYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SHAMANS: *Give the author a death glare* * The author gulps*  
  
Can you forgive me????? Please???????  
  
*the shaman look deep in thought and the author has little starts of hope in her eyes*  
  
BOOM!!  
  
What's that?  
  
Hao: You took too long!! SPIRIT OF FIRE!!!!   
  
Author:AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Hao: muahahahahaha!!! Now, I'M the author of the story.  
  
Anna: Who says you are?  
  
Hao: uh?  
  
*Anna kicks Hao's ass*  
  
****************  
  
*BOOM*  
  
A hole in the Asakura house with the shape of a 15 year old boy running.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Another hole in the Asakura house with the shape of an older man with strange hairstyle running.  
  
The Asakura won't like it.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
You could see through both holes, the figures of two shaman running. Both of them thinking about the blonde fiancée of their friend.  
  
HORO HORO'S POV  
  
- "since when the "trainer of hell" turned into such a beautiful woman? I probably didn't realize that because all I ever saw from her was her fist on my face...but I'm willing to do anything for her. Now, what am I going to do about Yoh?...It doesn't matter, I'll think about that later- Horo Horo smiled and stopped when he saw Anna walking coolly down the street.  
  
- "Just the person I was looking for"- Horo Horo smiled but then he saw Ryu...maybe he would just follow them.  
  
RYU'S POV  
  
"Miss Anna is definitely my favorite person of the month!!!...I guess Lyserg wouldn't mind that"- the oldest shaman of the group (A/N: "the group" is Yoh, Hao, Lyserg, Ren, Ryu, Horo Horo, Pilika, Anna, Jun and Tamao. It doesn't contain Yoh's grandparents or his father) was drooling thinking about the itaku and didn't realize he had already reached the girl.  
  
-"Miss Anna, Here I go"- Ryu thought and walked to her with a grin on his face.  
  
********************  
  
ASAKURA'S HOUSE  
  
-"Finally! It looks like we finished Tanma!"- said Chocolove stretching.  
  
Both guys had been washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen. They were tired after doing all this (just imagine all the food Yoh, Hao and Horo Horo eat. It's a LOT).  
  
-"You're right Chocolove...And my name is Manta!"- said Manta slightly annoyed by the shaman misspelling his name.  
  
-"Oops! Sorry, it won't happen again Mandy"  
  
-"It's Manta!  
  
The black shaman and the little boy (yes, he still is the shortest person in the group) looked at each other and then laughed.  
  
Manta then realized they had arrived to the living room and that it was awfully quiet.  
  
Yoh and Hao were breathing heavily. It looks like they had just finished one of their arguments.  
  
Lyserg was by the door looking at the entrance of the house as if he was expecting someone and Ren was sitting on the floor in deep thought, his face flushed with a slight pink color.  
  
Bason was by his side trying to make him explain why he was blushing like mad.  
  
Manta and Chocolove looked at each other and then they nodded, something was wrong and they were going to find out what was happening to their friends.  
  
********************  
  
- "So, you're telling me you want me to marry you instead of Yoh?" - Anna had one eyebrow raised looking at the shaman who was on his knees holding a ring in front of her.  
  
She was walking towards "who-knows-where" when Ryu stopped her and offered her an ice-cream.  
  
The two went to an ice-cream parlor and Ryu bought Anna the ice-cream. 2.5 seconds later, he claimed his "love" for her.  
  
- "I like master Yoh, I have nothing against him but, I believe you will be happier with me by my side."- said Ryu looking hopefully at the itaku before him.  
  
She just looked at him coolly, eyes half-closed.  
  
- "And you prove that I'll be happier in the future with you by giving me a plastic flower? "  
  
( A/N: You know all those fake plants many people use on the hotels or restaurants. They are all made of plastic and they are cheap. Not a good tactic if you want to surprise your girlfriend, specially if you are proposing))  
  
-"Is that a yes? Please, this is a unique opportunity. Just imagine, both of us looking for our favorite place, then the children would come and...."  
  
Ryu continued babbling about how the future together would be, and Anna left the place without him noticing.  
  
- Talking about crazy people. What kind of friends does Yoh have? - Anna turned and saw Ryu. He was still talking but now the owner of the parlor was passing by and he took her hand. He ended up offering the cheap flower to the big fat and ugly owner of the ice-cream parlor.(A/N: nothing against fat people, my cousin told me it would be fun if I added that. If you are mad, please kill my cousin)  
  
- Thanks my love!!!!!!! When's the wedding??  
  
*Ryu opens his eyes and saw the monstrous "beauty" of her new fiancee, He turns blue and...   
  
- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
- "Come on baby, give a me a kiss"  
  
- "What are you talking...mmph!"  
  
Big wet kiss received Ryu and all the audience just felt pity for him, poor Ryu  
  
-"HEEEEEEEEEPP!!!  
  
Anna gave a small smile. Ryu was ridiculous but funny in some way, she turned to continue walking but she was surprised when she bumped into someone.  
  
-"Hey Anna"- greeted the blue-haired shaman- I finally found you.  
  
*****************  
  
ASAKURA'S HOUSE  
  
- "HEY EVERYONE! REN IS IN LOVE!!!"- shouted someone.  
  
*POW!!!*  
  
Now the person who shouted was lying on the floor with an angry Ren Tao by his side.  
  
- "You shouldn't have said the secret of Ren out loud, Chocolove" - pointed Yoh.  
  
- "And now you tell me?- said the black shaman before fainting.  
  
- "Anyway, who's the lucky girl?- asked Lyserg  
  
- "There's NO lucky girl" - shouted Ren making the point of his head grow.  
  
SILENCE  
  
Hao had been bored and finally he gets some fun at his brother's house. He looked at the Chinese and smiled evilly. He was about to start his favorite game: "let's bully the shaman"  
  
-"So, it's a boy then?"- said Hao smirking.  
  
SILENCE  
  
What?  
  
Boy?  
  
That means...  
  
DAMN ASAKURA HAO!!!!!  
  
I'M NOT "$#%&/( GAY!!  
  
A/N: (no offense to homosexual people or yaoi couples)  
  
Ren blushed like mad and he felt anger on his veins. How dare he? Why do they say he's gay?   
  
-"I was suspicious about you being gay, now it's proven. You know, not wanting to date girls, blushing when he's with us and using tight shirts so we can see his muscles. When will you start using lipstick?"- continued the older Asakura.  
  
- "I WON'T use lipstick!!"  
  
-"So, it's chopstick then"  
  
-"SHUT UP!!"  
  
- "So, are you gay??"- asked Lyserg interested on the topic.  
  
- "I am NOT gay!"  
  
Yoh walked closer to him, put one hand on his shoulder and then smiled.  
  
Ren felt relieved for a moment, finally someone understands him (you know, with little stars on his eyes) , but then...  
  
- "It doesn't matter if you are gay or not, we'll still be your friends"  
  
Ren fell hard to the floor.   
  
He wasn't expecting this kind of answer.  
  
- "Speak by yourself, brother. I don't want to be near Elton John here"  
  
-" Why is that, Hao? He's our friend!"- Yoh protested   
  
- "Oh please! He'll be checking me out every five seconds! That is if he hasn't done that already"- said Hao hiding behind Lyserg in a funny way.  
  
- He won't do that!  
  
- He will, you stupid brother! I wouldn't be surprised if he's in love with you! ...hey! but if that happens...can I have Anna for myself?  
  
- WHAT???!! OF COURSE NOT! , yelled Yoh looking angry with his other half.  
  
Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove and Ren just sweatdroped.   
  
Here they go again...  
  
- Who says that?!!  
  
- I do!  
  
- No, you don't!  
  
- Shut UP!  
  
- No, YOU shut up!!  
  
Ren was starting to fed up with this stupid arguments  
  
-"THAT'S ENOUGH!! BASON!!!!!"  
  
-"Yes, master!"- immediately the spirit appeared next to him.  
  
-"I knew I was going to have some fun in this house"- thought the smirking Hao - Spirit of ... *PLASH*.... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!!!"  
  
Hao was about to call his spirit when SOMEONE threw him a tomato straight on the face.  
  
He looked around and then threw a tomato to Horo Horo.  
  
The next thing everybody knew is that everybody had tomato all over their faces.  
  
Silence.  
  
-"FOOD FIGHT!!!!"  
  
  
  
And the fun begun.  
  
***********  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
*panting*  
  
-"I think I lost them"- Anna was breathing heavily after running 30 km.   
  
She sat on the floor to rest for a while but then she heard a familiar voice and she tried to make no noise.  
  
50 mts away  
  
-" Miss Anna, where are you?"- said a person in a motorcycle.  
  
- "Anna, don't play games with your future husband!!"  
  
-"Hey! I will be her future husband!- replied Ryu with a vein on his head.  
  
-"You? Oh please don't make me laugh!"  
  
-"What did you just said, Horo Horo!"  
  
-"What you just heard, Ryu!  
  
Immediately, both shaman started to fight.  
  
Anna took the chance to escape.  
  
Everything was going crazy.  
  
It all started when Anna met Horo Horo.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
- I brought you some chocolates  
  
- I can see that- she answered coolly but uncertain.  
  
-Don't you want to prove one of them?  
  
- No, I bet they're poisoned.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
  
  
He had given her chocolates, and after checking they were not poisoned, she accept them.  
  
That's when Horo Horo invited her to walk around. She didn't imagine he was doing all this to try to make her fall in love with him.  
  
Until he tried to kiss her.  
  
Anna, being the strong woman she was, hit him hard. But it wasn't enough for him.  
  
Then Horo Horo became as obsessive as those sellers who won't leave you alone until you buy one of his products! (A/N: Don't you just hate those guys???) The blue haired shaman started to talk about how their life was going to be together if she married him, that he would treat her like a queen. He even spoke of grandchildren!  
  
This was getting annoying, and then Ryu appeared and did the same.  
  
Somehow, he escaped from his "fiancee" and was now lusting after Anna.  
  
2 hours of using both shaman like fighting toys passed and still they wouldn't leave her alone! It was EXTREMELY annoying!  
  
They didn't obeyed her orders!.  
  
It was like they planned to reveal against her.  
  
But the worst came when Horo Horo hugged her and almost kissed her (again) and Ryu tried to do the same.  
  
They were getting scarier by the minute.  
  
That's why she run away and both shaman got on Ryu's motorcycle and went after her.  
  
It was pure madness.  
  
And for the first time on her life, Anna felt like she was losing control.  
  
Thank God she was home now.  
  
***************  
  
Manta never thought he would say this but he thanked Hao for not starting a fight with Ren, because that would mean:  
  
A fight = destruction = no kitchen =a furious Anna = a slow and painful death.  
  
But looking at the kitchen, he realized it was the same if they had a fight   
  
The place was a mess.  
  
That means trouble.  
  
"Where is everybody??!!"- said a female voice from the living-room.  
  
The boys gulped...then they smiled like idiots.  
  
Manta looked at the shaman and then at Chocolove, what was happening, there?  
  
Did they like punishments? Are they masochists? Because when Anna sees this...she'll be the living demon.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE??!!"- continued saying the voice.   
  
Manta put his hands on his ears just when Anna appeared on the kitchen door, then he gasped.  
  
Not all the imagination he could ever have prepared him for what he just saw.  
  
This was getting scary.  
  
**********  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just one little, tiny thing I want to say....  
  
PLEASE REEVIEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks, that would be all.  
  
PD: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. I love you

EVERYBODY LOVES ANNA!!!  
  
Author: powerful_phoenix  
  
e-mail: lime01_j@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Shaman King...even if I wish that was true...  
  
Summary: Everybody knows Yoh's fiancé is Anna, but...what if all the male characters suddenly fell in love with her?? And if she loves them back????  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
" " = when characters are speaking = when characters are thinking  
  
THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!! PLEASE KEEP DOING IT AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
*******************  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE??!!"- continued saying the voice. Manta put his hands on his ears just when Anna appeared on the kitchen door, then he gasped. Not all the imagination he could ever have prepared him for what he just saw.  
  
*******  
  
Anna was standing there and all the shaman were actually....drooling over her!  
  
Manta had to look twice to see what was really happening, now all of this made sense!!...in a twisted way that is.  
  
Why Ren was blushing....  
  
The strange behavior of Lyserg...  
  
Hao actually doing house chores...  
  
Yoh being awfully quiet after he finished arguing with Hao...  
  
But...HOW????  
  
******************  
  
CHOCOLOVE'S POV  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SHE'S BACK, SHE'S BACK, MEWTWO STRIKES BACK!!!...JAJAJAJAJA that was a good joke!!...wait a second...I know that stare, I better get out of here so I can escape from all the... THERE SHE IS!!!  
  
**********  
  
ANNA'S POV  
  
Oh crap! Just my luck. I just escaped from two maniac shaman and when I return home I find the kitchen made a total mess and all of them with that look on their faces...What is with them??? ....mmmmh.....but I'll make them pay...really hard for this" - I smiled and then looked at them icily, but it looks as if it doesn't affect them the way it used to be. Normally they would run away or just start begin for mercy at this point...oh whatever, they HAVE to clean this up.  
  
- "I want you to clean this kitchen IMMEDIATELY!!"  
- "Yes Anna!" - replied Yoh, Hao, Ren and Lyserg at once. All of them  
standing like they were soldiers waiting for more orders from their  
captain.  
- " And after  
that , I want you to do 500 push-ups, 300 sit-ups and 200 squats, got  
it?"  
  
I can see the smiles disappear from their faces to be replaced for one of horror and their jaws drop to the floor.  
  
""  
  
-" "  
  
"I leave the kitchen with all the shaman looking blue and I walk to my room." "I feel tired from all the running I did the past few hours and I want to sleep." "As I soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep." ***********  
  
5 PM  
  
- "Hi Yoh! Have you seen Faust?"  
  
- "270, 271, 272....nop, haven't seen him since, um...breakfast...where  
was I?, oh right, 298, 299 and 300!! Yeah!! I finally did it!! "  
  
Manta sweatdroped when he saw Yoh start dancing with Amidamaru  
  
- " Yoh, can I ask you a question?"  
  
- "Sure. Shoot"- he answered smiling carefree like always as he sat beside me. - "Well, I don't really know how to say this but, um...why do you act, um...funny every time Anna is around?"  
  
Instantly, the younger Asakura blushed as he looked up to the sky seeing the face of his fiancée on the clouds.  
  
-"Anna..."- he said in a dreamy voice. - "Yes, that Anna. Now, tell me why?" - *sigh* "She's so beautiful"- said Yoh talking softly - "I" - "So perfect, soft like an angel"  
  
um...  
  
what?  
  
Soft?  
  
Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z is softer than Anna!  
  
Maybe I heard wrong?  
  
- "Yoh, I think I didn't catch that"  
  
- "She's so innocent and her hands are soft like an..."  
- "WHAT???? SOFT???? SHE'S EVERYTHING BUT SOFT!!!!!!!- replied Manta  
standing up (there's really not much difference on size, jeje) looking  
at Yoh like he just declared he wanted to destroy the world.  
  
Silence  
  
- "Yoh?"  
  
The shaman was with his head down, his hair covered his eyes and Manta was starting to panic.  
  
- "Yoh?"  
  
- "Don't...- slowly, Yoh start raising his head.  
  
- "what?"- asked Manta with fear when he saw his best friend stand up and show him an angry face. He has never looked at him like that. Now, Manta could swear he looked like Hao.  
  
- "Don't EVER talk about her like that, GOT IT??!"  
  
Manta thought his heart just stopped from seeing the killer face of his best friend. There was a huge difference between the Yoh who loved the peaceful life and the one who loved his fiancée .  
  
- "Y...yes"- Manta gulped.  
  
Yoh sat again and Manta was breathing heavily.  
  
-"Yoh?"  
  
- "What?"  
  
- "Um...you still have to do 200 squats, remember?  
  
Yoh looked at him again...then waterfalls started running from his eyes.  
  
Manta smiled. The old Yoh who doesn't like doing much exercise was back, but still he scared the hell out of the midget.  
  
-""- thought Manta leaving Yoh with Amidamaru. ***********  
  
- "What happened??? Are you ok, Chocolove?"- asked Manta when he looked at his shaman friend with several bruises and a black eye.  
  
- "What does it look like? I tried to know what happened between "Anna  
banana" and the others and this is what I get."  
  
- "What do you mean?"  
  
- " When I asked Lyserg, he just blushed, then I asked Ren and Hao and  
let me tell you something: both of them would make a really scary team,  
like Jacky Chan and Chris Rock in "Rush Hour", Will Smith and Martin  
Lawrence in "Bad Boys", Pikachu and Ash, Goku and Vegeta, Goten and  
Trunks, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Freddy and Jason, Madonna and...  
  
- "OK, STOP IT!!!  
  
- "Sorry! Please have mercy and Don't kill me"  
  
- "I think you have spent too much time with Ren"- Chocolove looked  
scared.  
  
- "I'm not gay if that's what you mean"  
  
- "Forget it"- Manta sighed and sit on the floor- -  
thought Manta when he saw Chocolove laughing about a stupid joke about  
gays and blondes.  
****************  
  
5.30 PM  
  
- "110,111,112....where was I? ...130, 131, 132,...Amidamaru don't do that, you're making me laugh and I have to finish this...150, 151, 158,.um...what's next? Oh yeah! 170, 171, 172...what? Ren finished already? And Lyserg too? Aw man! ...185, 186,187...I'm hungry...198,199 and 200!!! Yes!"  
  
The samurai spirit smiled.  
  
-"Are you done young master?" - "Yes, I've finished and now I'm going to..."- the boy suddenly stopped and looked towards a window, he knew who was in that room. Then he grinned maliciously.  
  
-"What's wrong master Yoh?"- asked the spirit alert, but his master just kept smiling. A smile he had never seen before from Yoh.  
  
-"Nothing is wrong Amidamaru. You can go and play with Bason if you want to. I have some matters to attend to"  
  
-"Some matters??"  
  
- "Yes, and they all involve my fiancée "  
  
*************  
  
ANNA'S ROOM  
  
-"*yawn*- "I look at the clock beside me. It's 5.40 pm." I only slept for  
an hour and a half. Big rest"   
  
****************  
  
- "Don't dare to take my fiancé away from me!!"- yelled certain owner of  
an ice-cream parlor.  
  
- "No, please Horo Horo, DON'T leave me!!!"- yelled a panicked Ryu.  
  
- "It's just that...she's too strong!!"  
  
Ryu and Horo Horo were returning back home when they met Ryu's "Fiancée".  
  
They ran away from her a few miles when she reached them and grabbed Ryu's arm. That was 30 minutes ago and she still won't let him go.  
  
Horo Horo grabbed Ryu's right arm and both (the fiancée and Horo Horo) of them had been pulling to different sides.  
  
How will this story end?  
  
Probably with a shaman in the hospital.  
  
****************  
  
ANNA'S ROOM  
  
I refuse to get up. I don't know at what time the other girls will be back and I had to face too many perverts for a day.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Now we are in the beginning of spring. My favorite season of the year. Not too sunny, not too windy, just...perfect.  
  
Flowers everywhere...love.  
  
Love?  
  
Where did THAT came from?  
  
Oh whatever.  
  
I don't know why but I have the feeling something interesting will happen.  
  
I smiled.  
  
A sigh is heard.  
  
And this time, it's not mine.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
Someone else is in my room and I haven't noticed it.  
  
Damn  
  
I open my eyes and sit down in a quick move. Who dares to enter to my room without my permission?  
  
- "Hello, Anna"- someone says.  
  
I turned and I saw my fiancé sitting by the window, smiling as always.  
  
-"I'm so going to kill him, how dare he enter to my room without me noticing?" "What are you doing here Yoh? You've got some nerve to come here and...  
  
- "Relax Anna. I just wanted to be with you."  
  
- "But...  
  
- "You look really beautiful when you sleep, specially when you smile"-  
he said looking straight at me, but at first I didn't catch what he  
said.  
  
- "I supposed you have finished doing your exercises because if you  
haven't I.....what did you say?"- all my anger and all the mean things  
I was going to say disappeared from my mind when I just realized what  
he said to me. I must be dreaming. I haven't woken up at all.  
  
END OF ANNA'S POV  
  
Yoh stood up and walked to a surprised Anna. His right hand was on his back and his eyes were fixed on hers.  
  
He stopped in front of her and she realized he had grown up a little. Now he was taller than her...and it was intimidating.  
  
- "I said that you are really beautiful, like this rose"  
  
- "What...- Yoh put his right hand in the front and she saw he was  
holding a red rose.  
  
- "It reminds me of you. So beautiful to watch, with a intoxicating  
scent that drives you crazy, but hard to reach. That's why I got this  
for you"- he said in a way so much un-like him. The way he spoke, so  
soft and lovingly it surely caught Anna off guard.  
  
Was this the real Yoh? What was happening?  
  
ANNA'S POV  
  
I took the rose from his hand and smelled it.  
  
Mmm....It smells good.  
  
Then I gasped. I was so focused on the rose I didn't notice Yoh caressing my cheek.  
  
I was about to slap him but...it felt so good.  
  
*****************  
  
KITCHEN  
  
- "We're here!"- said three female voices. Manta and Chocolove saw three  
girls with 5 bags on each arm. All of the bags full of clothes and  
make-up.  
  
- "Pilika, miss Jun, Tamao, you're back!" - exclaimed Manta happily.  
  
- "Yes, it took us a while but there are so many shops to look at!"  
  
Manta had to let the girls know. He would need more help if he wanted to know what the hell was happening.  
  
Manta sighed.  
  
- "We need your help"- he finally said after thinking this a little.  
  
- "Is something wrong happening?"- asked quickly Jun Tao.  
  
- "Um...sort of"  
  
********************  
  
Yoh put his hand on his Anna's chin to make her look at him. Then he drew closer to her and...  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Yoh put a hand on his now red cheek. He looked surprised but then he smiled again.  
  
Anna had still her hand on the air but then she put it down. She looked surprised as well. She wanted that kiss, but then her reflects acted . She's an itako, she can't be vulnerable to anyone, specially to him. All those years of training would mean nothing if she had let him kiss her.  
  
- "Anna?"  
  
She looked at him and seeing his innocent face, she regretted she had  
slapped him so hard. The red mark on his left cheek was still visible.  
  
Now she wanted to kiss that bruise, to let him know everything was ok,  
that she wasn't mad at him.  
  
Too much emotions for some minutes.  
  
- "Yes?  
  
- "I wanted to tell you I lo..  
  
- "Could you tell me what are you doing here, you naughty little  
brother?- said a new voice.  
  
The couple turned to see Hao Asakura arms-crossed by the door. He walked  
to them and stopped before Yoh.  
  
-"Well, what do we have here? You were rejected, weren't you?  
  
-"That's not of your business!"  
  
- "Is too!"  
  
- "Is not!"  
  
-"CUT IT OFF!"- Anna yelled, but someone else had yelled as well.  
  
She was so mad at the Asakura brothers for making a stupid scene she  
didn't notice when Ren and Lyserg had arrived to her room.  
  
-"Maybe you haven't notice that this is MY bedroom, not some sort of  
reunion salon"  
  
- "But...I have something to tell you Ms. Anna"- said the green-haired  
boy looking a bit shy.  
  
- "Say it then, she's in front of you"- replied Ren looking at the  
English with one eyebrow raised.  
  
- "I want to tell her privately"  
  
- "Just tell her dammit it's not big deal, besides I have something to  
tell her too"- Ren blushed at the last statement and Lyserg smiled.  
  
- "You are just a waste of time to the lady here, so I suggest all of  
you leave so I can tell her something on my own" - said Hao feeling  
important in the conversation. Anna felt ignored by this point and it  
pissed her off.  
  
- "I won't let....Ouch!!" - O_o  
  
Hao punched Yoh hard and he went flying through the window and landed on the garden, here he lay unconscious. O_o  
  
- " I'll say it first, I'm the oldest here"  
  
- "Hao, you have the same age of us"  
  
- "But counting with my past life, I'm the oldest here so I get the  
first word"  
  
- "Go to hell Hao" - replied the English boy feeling angry with the  
older Asakura.  
  
- "I already went and I didn't like it. It's fun at the beginning with  
the poor souls waiting to be punished but then it gets boring. "  
  
By this point, Anna felt her blood boil in anger, she's been ignored in her OWN room!  
  
- "All of you : SHUT UP!!  
  
- "But we have something to say!!- said the three shaman looking rather  
scared.  
  
- SAY IT THEN!!!  
  
The three of them kneeled on one knee and held a box of chocolate before them.  
  
- I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Silence  
  
- " WHAT?"  
  
- "You are the light of my life... - started Lyserg, but the others were  
saying other compliments at the same time, so it was hard to catch up  
what they were saying.  
  
- "...the most incredible creature I've ever seen...  
  
- "...the first time I saw you I knew you were the one for me...  
  
- "OUT!! AND DO 400 PUSH-UPS!  
  
- "But.."  
  
- "OUT!!"  
  
The shaman stood up, left the box of chocolates on the ground and left the itako's room.  
  
Anna took the three boxes of chocolate and angrily threw them to the garden and closed her window.  
  
Yoh, who was just waking up, was hit three times in the head by deadly chocolate boxes, and he fell unconscious again.  
  
Anna was mad, angry, red in anger...what do they think they are to play with feelings??  
  
They even dare to say they loved her!!! That is totally ridiculous!!  
  
Love is for the weak. It's just an impediment to reach power and your goals.  
  
It distract you from the real thing offering a world where everybody loves  
  
everybody like hippies, everything is all flowers, peace and Barbie dolls. A totally  
  
stupid world full of dumb blondes who watch Barney and The Teletubbies all their  
  
stupid and boring life!!!!  
  
I HATE THEM!!!  
  
........  
  
maybe.......  
  
Maybe I'm overreacting a little.  
  
A/N: This doesn't mean ALL blondes are dumb, there are smart blond too.  
  
I need a drink.  
  
......  
  
A vodka would do it.  
  
No, I don't have vodka in the house.  
  
Or maybe Ron, gin or tequila.  
  
.......  
  
No, I don't have those things either. And I'm just 15.  
  
.........  
  
A 15 respectful year old girl engaged to a powerful shaman.  
  
Strawberry juice would do just fine...until I turn 18 and can be allowed to get into a bar. *devilish smile*  
  
KITCHEN  
  
Tamao, Jun and Pilika gasped when Manta told them the boys had been acting strange...then they burst out laughing.  
  
-"This is serious"- said Manta a little angry.  
  
- "Just because they have been a little distracted doesn't mean they are  
going to die or anything"- said Pilika still laughing. The other two  
girls nodded.  
  
-"But you don't understand...they are crazy! They are in love!"- said  
Chocolove in a very dramatic voice.  
  
-" And who are they in love with??"  
  
- "Um...Anna"  
  
SILENCE  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-" No way!...jajajajaja, my brother is so childish he won't meet love  
until he's 25 or more"- said Pilika  
  
-" A meteor falling right on top of me has more probabilities than  
that!!"  
  
-" Ren took almost all his life to give me a hug, he can't just decide  
overnight he's in love with someone, besides, he told me he hates it when  
Anna bosses him."- said finally Jun Tao wiping her tears. (she laughed  
really hard about this)  
  
-"But ...you don't understand, Anna isn't...- started Manta.  
  
- "Were you talking about me?- said a feminine voice.  
  
It was Anna.  
  
- "Um...no"  
  
- "Then what were you three laughing about then?"  
  
- "Chocolove said...- started Tamao but Manta cut her off.  
  
- "a joke...it was so funny...right girls?"  
  
Manta looked at Jun and she understood at once.  
  
- "Y...yes, I like his jokes"  
  
Anna looked suspiciously at everyone, specially at Manta, but then she  
walked to the refrigerator, opened it and took out a jar with a red  
content.  
  
Tamao helped her and gave Anna her glass of "strawberry juice" while the  
others talked about the clothes and other things the girls had bought.  
  
- " Tamao, don't forget to prepare my bath before I go to sleep"  
  
- "Yes, Miss Anna"  
  
With one last look to the small group in the kitchen, the fearful itako  
left and everybody let out the breath they were holding.  
  
1 minute passed  
  
2 minutes...  
  
3 minutes....  
  
and...  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-"I told you it was NOT funny!"- yelled Manta, but nobody obeyed him and  
kept laughing, even Chocolove.  
  
*************  
  
Anna walked out of the house and stopped by the door. She saw all the  
shaman who were previously in her room doing the punishment she made them  
do.  
  
She smiled, they deserved it.  
  
It was near sunset and Anna was thirsty. It was time to have a taste of  
that juice.  
  
She put it near her mouth and sip the red liquid.  
  
Mmmm! Sweet!  
  
Then she drank half the glass and looked at the boys.  
  
Her head started to spin.  
  
What was happening?  
  
The red liquid she had drank was now circulating inside of her and it  
made funny effects.  
  
The last thought of Anna was ...  
  
when did the boys become so hot?"  
  
****************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here's the third chapter. Hope you like it, I did it  
when i was at vacations in my school.  
If I have grammar mistakes please let me now. I'm just learning English  
and I hope I'm doing all right so you can understand what I try to say,  
but sometimes it's kinda difficult to do it jeje ^_^  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The kiss and the new victim

EVERYBODY LOVES ANNA!!!  
  
Author: powerful_phoenix  
  
e-mail: claudiaqw87@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Shaman King...even if I wish that was true...  
  
Summary: Everybody knows Yoh's fiancé is Anna, but...what if all the male characters suddenly fell in love with her?? And if she loves them back????  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: THANKS SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Oh, and this chapter it's kind of...spicy. I wanted to try something new on my writing...I hope I did it right.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
1. UsagiAnna: thanks for saying it was funny!  
  
1. Sweet Anime Fan: Glad you liked it!  
  
1. Pinkz88: Here´s the update for you!  
  
1. pocky no miko: I know I took a while to update, but here it is.  
Review!  
  
1. Tsubasa8: Review and tell me what you think of this chaptie!  
  
1. keii-hk: you sure paid attention to the story, about Horo Horo  
appearing on the food fight scene, you were right, my mistake.Review!!  
  
1. Setsumi-san: review!  
  
1. anifreak : here's the update for you. Review please!!  
  
1. SailorNeo: glad you liked it.  
  
Joal Asakura, Jingle Bells , Lacey, Aya, Cybertoy00: THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! I'll continue the story!!!  
  
Angel Of Hell: yes, I think Ren is cute too..and hot !! yeah!! Please tell me what you think of the chapter!  
  
Ale-chan : THANKS FOR THE TEQUILA!  
  
Shadow of Life: I hope I made you laugh with this chapter!  
  
Anime-Mastah: thanks, with this I hope to improve my English! Tell me what you think of the story!  
  
Lady Macbeth2: i don't think your English sucks, i think you're fine...well, we are in the same boat *sigh* but oh well, don't forget to review!  
  
Itako No Anna Asakura: here is some annaXYoh for you *wink*  
  
If I'm missing someone PLEASE let me know and forgive me if I did.  
  
*******  
  
Powerful_phoenix: yippie!!! I'm back!!!!!  
  
Hao: Took you a while....maybe I should send the spirit of fire and cook you alive. That would be interesting *smile*  
  
Powerful_phoenix: cooked??? O_o Shut up!! I was busy since I had my final exams at high school!  
  
Yoh: Aren't you bored of studying??  
  
Powerful_phoenix( (crying waterfalls of tears): yeeeeeeees...but Now I'm back with the fourth chapter! Oh! And please add me to your MSN, I love to have new friends!!! (jumps up and down) Horo Horo: Aren't you a little....um...old to be jumping?  
  
Powerful_phoenix: So what if I'm 17?? Don't forget I'm the author of this story and I can make you a lonely, pathetic and rejected 50 year old man ....em...WITHOUT FOOD!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: noooooooooooo!! Please have mercy!! Powerful_phoenix: mmm, I'll let Anna take care of you  
  
Horo Horo: (grins)you mean sweet annie??  
  
*Anna appears with a hammer*  
  
Anna: talking about me?  
  
(Horo Horo looks at her and then to Hao)  
  
Horo Horo: maybe being cooked alive isn't as bad as it sounds...  
  
Notes:  
  
" " = when characters are speaking = when characters are thinking  
  
Horo Horo and Ryu arrived succesfully to the Asakura house.  
  
After Yoh had been hit three times on the head...O_o... his friends woke him up and told him to do the exercises.  
  
Poor Yoh...  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
The last thought of Anna was ...  
  
"when did the boys become so hot?""  
  
********************  
  
-"Sweet mother of God, what did I do to deserve such...beautiful...landscape!!!!" Anna thought.  
  
Of course, this aren't the things the fearful and cold itako would think normally, but...if you are under the effects of a love potion...what could you expect?? It was around 6 pm, the sun was going down to let the moon illuminate the city. A perfect time of the day to go on a date, take a walk, kiss your boyfriend/girlfriend, go out with your friends...and see hot guys doing exercises on your yard!!  
  
At least Anna was doing that...and she was having a great time!  
  
Yoh, Hao, Lyserg and Ren were doing the 400 push-ups Anna made them do...that means 4 hotties doing exercises in front of you...with the soft light of the sun on their bodies...it's just irresistible.  
  
Anna could not move, could not breathe...she was helpless!  
  
Damn itako training!  
  
She could handle ghosts and fearful spirits, or maybe tight situations when you  
  
have to fight for your life...but she couldn't do the same with handsome,  
  
perfect  
  
and sexy boys who would do anything for her!  
  
I mean, who could blame her for drooling?  
  
It was like having Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, Heath Ledger and Colin Farrell there!  
  
-"mmm...I'm bored, I better get....Ren? What are you doing? What the hell...??? HE TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF!! ...*blushes* he sure has a um...good body and a 6 pack!! I need air! AIR!...mmmm...I have to reward Yoh for never closing his shirt properly, I have a good...ejem....view from here.  
  
Aww, poor Lyserg, just look at his angelic, model-like face. Gosh he has the most perfect soft skin I've ever seen. I wonder what the English do to have that kind of skin! And he sure has precious emerald green eyes. Come on Lyserg, don't be shy and show me that hot body of yours so I can...  
  
crap....  
  
"*gasp* oh my....*huge gasp* I hate you Hao Asakura...for having such a PERFECT body just like that American guy Brad Pitt! Call 911! ER! I'm about to have a heart attack! AIR! I'm hyperventilating here! "  
  
At this point, the strong and determined itako, who was meant to be the shaman king's wife (that means Yoh Asakura) in three years or so, was doing the unimaginable...having indecent thoughts...the kind of X-rated fantasies you can watch at the porn channel, ok, maybe that's a little too much.  
  
And yes, you can assume the love potion made a STRONG effect on her.  
  
By the time, the potion was overpowering her, specially if you keep staring at the boys and she...  
  
Anna Kyouyama...  
  
Looking at the four shaman like she hadn't eaten in weeks...like a cannibal waiting to attack its food.  
  
And she had to watch all the moves of her "food"  
  
1. "We start with a 'Chinese soup', then we continue with the main dish "double Asakura" and for desert sweet 'English ice-cream...What? Hao is done? Don't go! You'll ruin my menu. Maybe I should make him do...let's say...1000 more push-ups *devilish smile* No! Don't go! Not yet! Ren! Lyserg! STAAAAAYYY!!!!  
  
Anna was so focused on drooling over Hao and the guys she didn't notice she started walking towards the them, except that she didn't look where she was going and, tripped.  
  
When she was about to hit the floor, a pair of strong arms caught her.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Anna look at her "hero". No other than Yoh Asakura.  
  
The blond smiled for being such a bad boy and god damn sexy...I am so going to kiss you now *devilish smile*  
  
***************************  
  
Manta, red in embarrassment for being laughed at for about half an hour, dragged Chocolove out of the room to discuss the problem.  
  
"You know what Dylan? Maybe we are just imagining things, I mean if you think about it, that's ...um, like, Impossible?"  
  
Manta looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"I'm Manta and I am NOT crazy if that's what you're implying, I KNOW what I saw...you saw it too!! Don't be a traitor!"  
  
The black shaman sighed.  
  
"I don't....  
  
"Why don't you be my girlfriend I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl) I know you hear your friends when they say you should 'Cause if you were my girlfriend I'd be your shining star The one to show you where you are Girl you should be my girlfriend"  
  
A voice could be heard at some distance...singing "Girlfriend", from N*sync.  
  
Manta and Chocolove looked at each other.  
  
"Chocolove, do you know who likes that boy band?"  
  
"Um...maybe Tamao and Pilika but..."  
  
"That's a the voice of...  
  
Both of them opened their eyes wide like plates.  
  
"It's Ren's voice!!!!"  
  
**********************  
  
1. "I'll go to my room now so I can try on some of the clothes...I think I'll go to sleep early, all that shopping drained all my energy"- said the older Tao with the model figure (A/N: that's not fair! I want her body!! Why her?????)  
  
"I'll have your bath ready for you and Miss Anna ready then, Miss Jun"  
  
"You don't have to call me 'Miss' Tamao, we are friends and you make me feel old, please call me Jun"  
  
The pink-haired girl smiled.  
  
"ok...Jun"  
  
"That's better. I'll leave you two alone...well, after Pilika finishes the food marathon she has planned in order to pork up"  
  
And there was Pilika, in the kitchen, eating everything she saw. Tamao sighed.  
  
The ainus DO have something in common beside the blue hair.  
  
Jun smiled once again and left the kitchen, she was going to her room when she heard a familiar voice...singing??  
  
Is that the person I think??  
  
Jun Tao hurried to the voice and there was Ren Tao singing a N*sync song...including dance moves!!  
  
She was speechless.  
  
But if THAT can happen then...Britney Spears becoming a nun DOES have possibilities...  
  
......  
  
...nah! that's BEYOND impossible  
  
Ren didn't notice her because he was too concentrated singing, he finished the song and then he started with "Baby I'm in love" from Thalia and then entered his room.  
  
Jun fell to her knees.  
  
-" If he did what I think he just did then that means Petter Pan and the gorgeous Captain America do exist...and if that is true then so is Santa Claus and...OMG!! The midget with the big head was right!!"  
  
Jun left her bags in the corridor to look for Yoh's best friend..2 seconds later she returned to grab her bags and start looking again for Manta and Chocolove.  
  
**************  
  
Manta and Chocolove paced around the room.  
  
This was going too far.  
  
"I think we need help"- started the black shaman.  
  
"Yes, we should send mails around the world with the S.O.S. message.."- started Manta.  
  
"Or call the police...no, that won't do...I got it! The FBI!!...no! I know! The SWAT team!!  
  
Manta sweatdroped  
  
"Don't you think you are um...overreacting a little??  
  
"Yes, you are right, we should immediately call C.S.I" "Chocolove, you DO know that is a TV show , right?"  
  
"Who is a show?"  
  
Manta slapped his hand on his forehead, this would go nowhere.  
  
**************  
  
Anna, I...- he couldn't continue because the itako put a delicate finger on his lips.  
  
Sshh, no need to talk.  
  
But I...  
  
-"You're sweating, why don't you take your shirt off? Or better...let ME take it off"- she said looking at her Adonis in front of her in a ...hungry way.  
  
As the blond slipped the shirt from his arms, Yoh didn't know how much he could resist from doing something NC-17 right there.  
  
He closed his eyes to feel her cool fingers caress his skin and felt some reaction on his lower part...  
  
Something that had never happened to him before.  
  
Once she took it off, he looked at her with lust, and he was surprised to see the EXACT thing he was feeling on her eyes.  
  
It was the first time he has looked at her in that way and the first time she has looked at him like that.  
  
Well, they are fifteen...  
  
That means...  
  
Developed Teenagers...  
  
Developed teenagers with crazy hormones...  
  
Oh what the hell!  
  
Yoh raised his left arm and touched delicately with his fingers Anna's right arm.  
  
She shivered at his touch and closed her eyes, but she wouldn't let him have all the control.  
  
She looked at him sexily and he blushed. Then, Anna put both of her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes so she could....  
  
********************  
  
"I GOT IT!!!!"- someone screamed.  
  
Manta looked at Chocolove in disbelief...the midget had been racking his brains to think on a possible solution, trying to remember all of his special classes in order to find something that could help them with the problem. But in the other hand...this was Chocolove, and that means...  
  
"I say: this is product of the aliens!!"  
  
Manta fell hard to the floor.  
  
...that means he would come up with a stupid idea...  
  
"Chocolove, I think I got it?"  
  
1. "Really? What is it?"  
  
1. "I say: you watch TOO MUCH TV!! You've had enough of "Mars Attack", "Independence Day", "Evolution", "Men In Black", "Taken", etc, etc."  
  
"You mean...-his eyes started to water- they are not real?"  
  
1. "No! Geez, you act like you just found out Santa Claus doesn't exist!"  
  
Chocolove looked at him alarmed.  
  
1. "Santa...isn't...he isn't...*sniff* real?"  
  
"You...you didn't know?"  
  
1 second...  
  
2 seconds...  
  
3 seconds...  
  
-"BBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chocolove left the room crying like a 5 year old boy and Manta sweatdroped.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots"  
  
sigh  
  
-"Not anymore"- said a feminine voice and Manta turned to see who had  
just spoken.  
  
- "Jun!"  
  
**************  
  
"Anna please...oohh"  
  
Anna was licking his earlobe and he was completely at her mercy, her  
tongue was making him feel new and pleasant emotions he didn't know he  
could feel.  
  
She bit sexily his earlobe and he let a soft moan escape from his mouth.  
  
Yoh took her waist and made her look at him.  
  
"Now it's my turn Kyouyama"- he said in a husky voice that surprised her.  
  
He drew near to her looking at her soft, pink lips. Even if he wanted to devour her, he tried not to rush things and he brushed gently his lips against hers.  
  
Then, he kissed her lightly, as if he was afraid to touch her.  
  
He didn't know she was growing impatient and he was surprised when she crushed her mouth into his.  
  
Oh, this was TOO good to be true.  
  
- "You are going to kill me Anna...oh well, I can't be left behind and let you have all the fun- he thought before he squeezed her against him, pressing their bodies closer together and deepening the kiss.  
  
**************  
  
Manta was impatient.  
  
A minute ago Jun had told him she believed him and was willing to help. Then she told him to shut up and was listening carefully for um...nothing!  
  
- "Jun..."  
  
-"Shut up"  
  
-"But..."  
  
Then, the Tao girl run out from the room and Manta had to follow her. She stopped before a tree and threw a ball that was nearby.  
  
Manta thought this was really stupid but when he heard an "Ow", he knew there was someone on the tree.  
  
The person fell to the floor rubbing his head and butt.  
  
Manta had to open his mouth from the surprise.  
  
"It's Yoh's father!"  
  
*********  
  
Anna put one hand on Yoh's hair messing it completely while the other pulled his face closer by his neck to deepen the kiss, both sending bolts of electricity and desire through their body.  
  
Yoh felt he was loosing it. He had no control over his emotions and actions and he felt his head spinning.  
  
His right hand was on her back and the other was on her waist pressing her to him. But this hand was also threatening to go down...and it did.  
  
***********  
  
"Oh crap! What do you kids want?? I'm a busy man!" Manta and Jun sweatdrop.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but, how can you be busy if you don't have a job?"- asked manta.  
  
Mikihisa Asakura started to sweat.  
  
"How can I tell them my job is to spy on my son...and I can't miss the best make-out I've ever seen, that was getting interesting! Um, whatever, I have to go now..."  
  
1. "But we need your help!" – Jun finally said looking at him with pleading  
eyes.  
  
Mikihisa looked at Jun, then at Manta.  
  
1. "What a strange couple I can't help you with the size problem, I'm a shaman, not a wizard. But if you want to try the miss over here then a chair can be helpful"  
  
That was it.  
  
Manta flushed like mad and Jun was trying not to laugh.  
  
"That's NOT what I meant!"- screamed Manta.  
Mikihisa looked confused, then laughed.  
  
"If you want to do OTHER things...maybe I can help"- said Mikihisa.  
  
"THAT'S NOT IT!!!!!"  
  
"THEN, WHAT IS IT!???"- Yoh's dad screamed exasperated.  
  
"I HAD AN AFFAIR WITH MARILYN MANSON!!!!!!!!!"- screamed Jun.  
  
silence  
  
1. "What?"- she asked after she saw the unconscious bodies of Manta Oyamada and Mikihisa Asakura lying on the ground.  
  
******************  
  
"Miss Anna!"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Anna turned when she heard someone screaming her name. It was Tamao screaming from the house. Anna thanked God she didn't see the position she was with her fiancé.  
  
-"What, Tamao?"  
  
- "Your bath is ready!!!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
The moment Anna turned to look at her fiancé, was the moment Yoh couldn't handle the terrible headache the potion made him feel after making out with Anna.  
  
-"Anna?"  
  
- "Yes, Yoh?"  
  
- "That was great"  
  
*PLOP*  
  
Yoh was unconscious on the ground with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Anna was concerned about him, but smiled when she recalled the past minutes.  
  
She never thought she could feel like that...  
  
And the way Yoh touched her, it just sent Goosebumps all over her body.  
  
"Miss Anna!"  
  
"I'm going dammit!!"  
  
Anna got up and walked to the house leaving a happy unconscious shirtless Yoh on the ground.  
  
******************  
  
"So, you say everyone is going crazy?"- finally said Mikihisa .  
  
Jun had to wake them up with water and Manta explained everything he knew about "the situation".  
  
1. "Please sir, you have to help us!"- begged Manta and then he notices someone singing.  
  
Baby I love you Love You Baby I need you Need You I gotta have you I gotta have you baby Can't be without you Be without you  
  
Again, Ren was singing and doing strange dance moves in the corridor. Manta, Jun and Mikihisa saw it with a HUGE drop behind their heads.  
  
"Who is that gay?"  
  
Mikihisa asked and Jun started to cry.  
  
"My brother is NOT gay you senseless git! He is a normal guy who keeps his porn under his bed!"  
  
Mikihisa and Manta fell hard to the floor.  
  
****************  
  
10 KM away from the Asakura house, a group dressed all in white with a  
girl dressed in a fine dress were walking by the streets. Everyone turned  
to see who was this strange but beautiful and innocent girl with cute red  
eyes.  
- "Marco, I feel strong furyoku that way" – said the girl in her usual  
sweet tone.  
  
- "Miss Jeanne, that road leads to the Asakura house"- answered the blond  
man with respect.  
  
- "Then, we shall pay a visit"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
******************  
  
-"This is nice"  
  
-"You said it"  
  
Jun smiled and Anna relaxed. She never really talked to the Tao girl, but she always acted nice to her, so it was no problem if they shared the bath of the hot springs.  
  
Anna closed her eyes and thought about the past events, all the color went to her head when she remembered Yoh and their passionate kiss.  
  
"Nice memories?"- asked Jun.  
  
"mm, you can say that"  
  
silence  
  
"Is it true you had an affair with Marilyn Manson?"  
  
Jun almost drowned from the shock o the question.  
  
************************  
  
8 PM  
  
- "Where am I?"  
  
- "Yoh, watch out!!!"  
  
- "Uh?"  
  
*POW*  
  
X_X  
  
Too late, the ball was sent with such force it knocked Yoh and he fell unconscious (again) when he was just waking up.  
  
Ren, Horo Horo and Ryu walked over to him.  
  
"Master Yoh! I'll carry him to his room"- said Ryu  
  
"You had to play too hard Hoto Hoto"  
  
"My name is Horo Horo, you stupid Chinese!"  
  
"You want a rematch?"  
  
"You can bet on that"  
  
Horo Horo and Ren looked at each other with fury and then they played a "one on one" (A/N: I think that's how it's called in basketball when it's a game for two)  
  
The competition was tight until Horo Horo threw the ball too hard (again) and it flew past the walls of the house.  
  
Ren looked at Horo Horo.  
  
"The first who gets the ball wins"  
  
"Then, run if you want to catch me"  
  
Both shaman sped off in direction of the ball.  
  
************  
  
OUTSIDE THE ASAKURA HOUSE  
  
The x-laws were waiting instructions from the leader.  
  
1. "I'll go in first, then we all can..."- started Jeanne when a ball came to her and Marco caught it.  
  
1. "Please, Give it to me, Marco"- she asked politely.  
  
1. "Yes, Miss Jeanne"  
  
Jeanne smiled at Marco when she received the ball, but then she heard something.  
  
A second later two boys were running towards her screaming "It's mine"  
  
The result: Two boys on top of Jeanne and the leader of the X-laws lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
K.O.  
  
X_X  
  
Marco was flushed with anger.  
  
"X-LAWS: ATTACK!!!"  
  
Immediately, several guns were pointed at their heads.  
  
*gulp*  
  
******************  
  
"What happened?"- demanded Anna to a nervous Tamao.  
  
"We...we...they...miss Jeanne...water...help!"  
  
"Miss Jeanne was knocked out and she needs help"- said someone  
  
"And WHO are you?"  
  
"I'm her protector and..."  
  
"Whatever, she just need some water"  
  
Anna had just finished her bath when she heard a lot of noise and new voices. When she walked to the kitchen there were like 7 strangers and the place a total mess.  
  
Tamao was trying to calm down and Anna had to give the new girl some liquid...but there was no water.  
  
Oh! There's strawberry juice!  
  
*********************  
  
"Jun! You better come!"  
  
"What's wrong Manta?"  
  
"I don't know why but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen"  
  
"I'm coming"  
  
Both of them run to the kitchen and saw Anna giving something to a new girl.  
  
*********************  
  
Anna served the content into a glass and offered it to the girl.  
  
1. "Thanks, that's very kind of you"- answered Jeanne and sipped the content.  
  
At first, she felt like she was about to vomit the juice but then it was over and when she opened her eyes...  
  
"Are you ok?"- asked Anna trying to not sound worried, but the girl had this strange glint on her eyes and she felt something was not right.  
  
"I'm fine now that YOU are here...sweetie"  
  
Jeanne winked at Anna.  
  
Um....what?  
  
And now, the angelic girl, leader of the x-laws...  
  
Was checking her out  
  
********************  
  
AUTHOR´S NOTES: finished!!!!!!!!!! THE 4TH CHAPTER!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEAHH!!  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


End file.
